


Tweek Bros

by adashofblue



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Anxiety Disorder, Attempt at Humor, Cheesy, Cliche, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Craig's Gang, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Back Together, Grinding, Happy Ending, Humor, I Should Know, Kenny Mckormick Is Best Boy, Like So Fucking Cheesy You Can Probably Smell It From Your Side Of The Screen, M/M, Making Out, Minor Background Ships, Mutual Pining, POV Tweek Tweak, Past Relationship(s), Pet Names, Porn with Feelings, Reunion Sex, Slow Burn, This is how teenagers text, group chats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-04-12 12:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21633457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adashofblue/pseuds/adashofblue
Summary: The stranger put down the magazine and flashed Tweek a dazzling smile, and horror dawned on Tweek, who realized that this wasn’t a stranger at all. When he met those all-too-familiar, brown, soulful eyes, he startled and dropped his notepad. It hit the ground with a deafening thud, everything suddenly turned slow motion and a flurry of emotions washed over Tweek when the boy spoke.“Hey Cutie. Long-time no see.”“C- Craig?!”Or; An unoriginal kind-of-not-really original AU where Craig moves away for three years and then unexpectedly shows up at Tweek's parents' coffee shop when Tweek is working. He keeps making moves on the blond, but Tweek won't budge... Or will he?[[All characters are aged up, around 16-17 y/o]]
Relationships: Craig Tucker & Tweek Tweak, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick & Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch
Comments: 19
Kudos: 258





	1. Coffee and Cyanide

7 years. For seven, long, _t__orturous_ years, Tweek had worked at his parents’ coffee shop. Anyone as much as calling his name reminded him of the place. That’s what you get for having loving parents who decide to name their first official business establishment after their son.

When Tweek was only ten years old, his parents asked him to help around the shop after school. To cater to the customers, make Lattes and Espressos, clean the tables, some of the minor chores like that. At first, even taking an order or having someone wave him over to their table made Tweek panic. He swore he was so bad at socializing, he made the shop lose customers. But both his friends and family were incredibly supportive, and as the years passed, Tweek got better at handling people. He still got anxious on days when the café was more crowded, but so much had gotten better for him. So Tweek didn’t feel like he had the right to complain when his life was more or less put together.

He began earning an actual wage from his own parents no sooner than half a year into catering. ‘W- What?! You’re gonna pay me _money_? That feels a little off, d- don’t you think? I’m your son!’ he had stammered when his dad gave him his first paycheck. Although Tweek couldn’t lie, nowadays he practically yearned for the end of the month when he got rewarded for all his hard work.

Now Tweek had a steady economy and friend circle, and as the cherry on top, he had even quit drinking coffee!

It might seem a small leap to most, but caffeine was the source of Tweek's problems as an anxious, frail tween just years ago. And yeah, Tweek did come to the realization that his parents were definitely at fault for encouraging his addiction, but they were only trying to help. And now, Tweek is almost an adult. He can’t expect people to hold his hand through everything. And what he puts in his body is his responsibility. So he can get by with a chai tea when he’s at work. And it feels great to have some control over his life, _finally_.

Today started early, Tweek had to open up the shop and he was barely awake yet. The first line of customers piled in and Tweek dutifully made them their drinks. Tweek Bros wasn’t a Starbucks ripoff (Aside from the actual _coffee_), so Tweek had to walk up to each individual table himself and scribble down people’s orders. When two girls his age droned on about what drinks they wanted - pumpkin spice lattes with low sugar, extra foam, an extra shot, and soy milk -, Tweek glanced longingly at the coffee machine by the register. Some days were harder than others.

Time passed and soon, Tweek’s lunch was over and Kenny arrived to work his shift.

“Tweek! God, you look like shit. Didn’t get any sleep?”

What a greeting. Kenny leaped over the counter as customers gawked (he had _got_ to stop doing that) to pick Tweek up in a big bear hug. He was in his uniform but with pins dotting his apron and a generous amount of guyliner on, as per usual. He smiled brightly at Tweek, who scoffed.

“Thanks, Ken, and no. But what else is new?”

Because for some reason, Tweek couldn’t think of a better response. Working on another order of the most specific latte one could think of to busy himself, he saw Kenny frowning in the corner of his eye, leaning onto the counter as he scanned the blond up and down.

“Don’t worry, it’s no big deal. There’s just a lot of crap going on at school right now.”

“You’re tellin’ me. Y'know the physics test with the cryptography shit? They actually wanted us to _decipher_ that junk,” he went on, but Tweek kind of zoned out, his eyelids heavy as fatigue ran through his limbs. _God_, he was tired.

The sound of the bell by the door had both employees reminded of where they were, and Kenny stopped rambling, glaring at the forgotten latte Tweek had placed next to him.

“I should probably get this to its owner. You handle the hipster.”

Tweek blinked.

“Hipster?”

But Kenny had already whisked off to do his job, and Tweek should probably do the same, he thought. He scanned the shop to find this _hipster_, to linger on an unfamiliar, lanky guy sitting cross-legged by himself at a table, his face buried in a magazine. He wore ripped skinny jeans with pocket chains, a flannel shirt, and a beanie. Yup. That’s about as hipster as you can get.

Tweek exhaled a sigh before smoothing down his hair and putting on a smile to greet the customer.

“Welcome to Tweek Bros. Can I get you anything?”

The stranger put down the magazine and flashed Tweek a dazzling smile, and horror dawned on Tweek, who realized that this wasn’t a stranger at all. When he met those all-too-familiar, brown, soulful eyes, he startled and dropped his notepad. It hit the ground with a deafening thud, everything suddenly turned slow motion and a flurry of emotions washed over Tweek when the boy spoke.

“Oh, I think you can, Cutie. Long-time no see.”

“C- Craig?!”

Tweek's feet were frozen to the ground, his breath caught in his throat as he stared uselessly at the culprit before him. This was _Craig_, in the flesh, sitting at Tweek Bros and grinning up at Tweek as if no time had passed.

“W- What are you doing here?”

It came out a stuttered wavering, small and shrill. Tweek’s brain felt like cotton balls drenched in syrup, he couldn’t move.

His ex-boyfriend from three years ago, _the_ Craig Tucker, was in his coffee shop (well, no, it belonged to his parents, but Tweek was practically a co-owner by now). When they were younger, the pair were targeted by the Asian girls in their school and became the OTP of almost every student not much later. They made fanart of them which spread like a goddamn wildfire to the entire neighborhood, and soon, everyone knew their names. Well, to be exact, they knew their **_ship_** name.

In the beginning, this was fucking terrifying. Tweek wasn’t gay, he knew as much. And neither was Craig, who told him so himself. But when they realized they wouldn’t be able to escape the situation, they decided to make a deal. They faked being together, for weeks until the hype eventually died and people moved on to something else. And that’s when Craig confessed that their love was no longer just pretend to him.

And Tweek would be lying if he said he didn’t feel the same.

_‘I know this is where we part ways, but… well, I uh-... d- don’t really want it to end… Y’know?’ ‘I- I- I don’t either, Craig. A- And it doesn’t have to. R- Right?’ Craig smiled, squeezing Tweek’s hand. ‘No. It doesn’t.’ _

That was then. At the age of 14, with their relationship flourishing and stronger than ever, Craig changed schools. It wasn’t that he didn’t _tell_ Tweek, but the fact that he was willing to leave him and what they had built together just like that? That shit _hurt_. Tweek doesn’t think he’s ever been that sad in his life, as when Craig left town.

He was brought back to the present when Craig spoke.

“Well, I’m coming back to South Park for studies, so I thought I’d celebrate by having a drink and seeing my favorite South Park citizen.”

While his announcement did make Tweek’s heart flutter in his chest, Tweek refused to believe that it meant anything. _Flattery doesn’t charge these batteries_, he thought, only he was far too big of a coward to say it aloud. Instead, he picked up the notepad he had dropped, cleared his throat, and fixed Craig with the iciest glare he could manage.

“Do you want to _order_ anything?”

Craig chuckled, not looking the least bit phased with Tweek’s hostility.

“Well, what do you recommend?”

_Deep breaths, Tweek. Don’t lose face in front of this asshole._

“Our black coffee with a shot of Cyanide is pretty popular.”

His words were successfully harsh, biting, and a feeling of sweet victory washed over him when Craig’s confident smile faltered... And then it came back. _Goddamnit_.

“Sounds lovely. I’ll have one of those with milk, please.”

Tweek’s face burned and he was disgusted with himself. He stomped off to the register, fuming, and prepared the most revolting coffee with milk he had ever made in his seven years of working at Tweek Bros.

“Woah, Craig?!”

Kenny’s voice rang out over the shop and Tweek rolled his eyes,_ here we go._ Craig had a good relationship with the rest of their friends when he left, people were happy for him when he had ‘finally made a decision’. And don’t get Tweek wrong, he _tried_ to be happy for Craig as well, but it hurt far too much to know that Craig was leaving him behind in the process. That he chose school over Tweek.

“Tweek! Why didn’t you tell me Craig was here?” yelled a far too enthusiastic Kenny.

Tweek observed how the other customers grew irritated with the volume of his co-worker, and he hissed back: “Stop shouting inside the shop!”

“Then get over here!” Kenny called. _Again_. To his dread, the blond understood that Kenny wasn’t going to stop causing a commotion unless he joined them. So he grabbed his phone and pulled up a seat, focusing his attention on his screen to avoid having to look at Craig.

“Isn’t this nostalgic, you guys? The greatest ship in South Park history and the most handsome guy in South Park, all at the same place together.”

“Always the charmer, Ken,” laughed Craig.

Even his laughter pissed Tweek off. He concentrated on the cute puppies in his Reddit feed instead, upvoting the pictures angrily, until Kenny yanked his phone out of his hands.

“Hey, give that back, you dick!”

“Jesus, what crawled up your ass this morning, Tweek? We haven’t seen Craig in years, the least you can do is show a little interest.”

Clawing at Kenny and reaching for his phone, anger pumped through Tweek’s veins. Tears burned behind his eyes, Kenny was so fucking stupid. Didn’t he understand anything?

“It’s cool, Kenny. C’mon, give the man his phone back.”

Both boys froze, blinking wide-eyed at Craig, before Kenny cleared his throat, raising his hands in defeat and handing Tweek his phone. Tweek’s eyes met Craig’s, just for a moment, and the brunet's face split into an infuriating grin. Tweek returned to checking his feed, his face hot with rage and something else that he wasn't the least bit interested in picking apart right now.

* * *

Craig told them about his studies in Oregon and all the nice people he had met there. He made a point of emphasizing that 'none of them were as awesome as the ones he had back in South Park'. _Kiss-ass_, Tweek thought as Kenny gushed, saying how much everyone had missed Craig while he was gone.

Craig then asked Kenny how things had been without him in South Park, and Kenny had replied ‘Just peachy’. ‘Yeah, things don’t fall apart when you’re gone, Craig,’ Tweek added, oddly surprised Kenny didn’t call him out on his bullshit. But Tweek’s plan backfired on him as he peered over his phone to gather the reaction Craig would have. Craig looked stunned, but far from sad or annoyed. ‘Glad to hear it, Sugar’.

The trio chatted (correction; Kenny and Craig talked, Tweek listened while grumpily upvoting pics of animals and memes on Reddit) until there were more customers to assist, and they had to get back to work.

“Well, shit, sorry Craig, but duty calls. Feel free to come back anytime though! And give Clyde and the boys a call, they’ll be over the moon to hear that you’re back.”

“Oh, I’m sure. I’ll do that, Ken, thanks. And thanks for the coffee, Tweek. You’re right, the Cyanide really spiced things up.”

Tweek was already on his merry way back to the register, but he halted when he heard that, whipping around to see Craig holding an empty cup up to him with a big smile. He actually _drank_ it? _Are you shitting him? He poured like two whole cups of ground coffee into that mug!_

“Ghk!” was what Tweek so collectively replied when he snatched the cup out of Craig’s hand, his own trembling. His hands were fucking _trembling_, what was wrong with him? It was just Craig!

And then, catching Tweek unguarded, Craig lifted his free hand up to his face and kissed the back of it, staring straight into Tweek’s wide eyes.

“I’ll be back soon, Love, and I expect more tasty coffee,” he winked, and Tweek was torn between slapping him and kissing the shit out of him.

He blinked, _nope_, that wasn’t happening. Craig can’t charm him that easily. Tweek snickered.

“You’ll have to try harder than that, Craig Tucker.”

Surprise grasped Craig’s features once more that day, but he looked positively thrilled.

“You’ve forgotten that I like a challenge then, huh? Take care of yourself, Tweek Tweak.”

Before slipping out the door, he said his goodbyes to Kenny, and then he was gone. Tweek felt like he had been holding his breath ever since Craig waltzed into the café, and now, he could finally exhale. He leaned onto the counter, suddenly feeling drained, and he didn’t even notice Kenny sliding up next to him.

“Tweek x Craig the sequel, then?”

He shoved Kenny in the chest so hard that he stumbled backward, yet he was still laughing.

“Do you have a death wish, Kenneth?!”


	2. Sugar, we could be going down swinging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No, please, enlighten me. Tell me why. I called you, texted, emailed, but on your end? Radio. Fucking. Silence. I thought you cared enough to at least try to keep in contact.”
> 
> The word vomit just kept coming, Tweek was unable to stop it. He was fucking furious yet his voice was laced in hurt, sounding weak and small and he hated it.
> 
> All right, my dudes! Here comes chapter two, up and ready. It's a little bit longer, but I think it's totally worth it. 
> 
> Okay, enough talking, let's fucking go! As always, I hope you enjoy your read!

There was nothing between Tweek and Craig. Absolutely nothing. Whatever was there, three years ago, no longer existed, and that’s how it needed to remain.

What Tweek realized the following week of school, when he saw the brunet in the corridors, was that Craig had not been joking about returning to South Park. At lunch-time, he filled in the gap that once had been at Clyde’s table, and everyone seemed to be perfectly fine with that.

Whatever. It wasn’t like Tweek cared anyway. He simply made sure to stay as far away from the boy as physically possible to avoid his stupid smile and his stupid hazel eyes.

Tweek’s studies were nearly over now, he had enrolled in the last year of college and couldn’t wait to get out of that hellhole of a school building. Who knows, by the year’s end, maybe he won’t even be in Colorado anymore. But unlike a certain _someone_, he’d actually consider his _friends_ too, before making that decision.

Okay, so Tweek was aware that he might just be a _tad_ unforgiving with Craig. He was aware that technically, Craig had done nothing wrong. In fact, he _told_ Tweek before he left. That was more than others have done for the blond. And yet with all of that considered, Tweek still went on the defensive when he saw Craig in his shop. He felt... vulnerable, in a way. All the memories from three years ago just came flooding back, and a feeling of betrayal came with it. Betrayal, how Craig hadn’t talked to Tweek about his decision before making it. _Betrayal_, how during his time in Wisconsin, he never once thought to text Tweek. No phone calls, no ‘how are things?’, no nothing. **_Betrayal_**, how Craig felt it was appropriate to just waltz into Tweek’s parents’ coffee shop, back into Tweek’s life, to act like no time had passed and call him cute names like it was the good old days.

_That's_ why Tweek was so pissed at the hipster. And speaking of hipster, Tweek couldn’t, for that matter, get over how much of a glow-up his ex has had. He's just as gorgeous as he was back when Tweek dated him, but somehow, he was even _more_ attractive now. Tall, fit, confident and driven. The perfect guy, some would say. The only difference from then and now was that Tweek no longer was attracted _to_ him. That was the only thing Tweek knew for a fact.

It was a quiet Friday afternoon at Tweek Bros, and Tweek dreaded the moment he spotted dark hair outside the store window. Yup. That was Craig, alright. And Token, and Clyde, and Butters. The gang was back together. Well, almost, save for Jimmy and himself, give or take.

Tweek set down the espresso he had made to avoid spilling it. A ripple of anxiety coursed down his spine and spread throughout his body, reaching his fingertips.

_Great_. Not only was Craig keeping his promise and coming back to the coffee shop, but Tweek would have to serve him _and_ his friends. Which were _his own_ friends, too. What if they asked why Tweek didn’t lunch with them? Tweek did tend to bounce between them and Cartman’s gang, but he hadn’t said a word to any of them since Craig was back. So when the group reached the entrance door, Tweek braced himself.

They all lingered in front of the entryway for several seconds. Seconds which felt like hours to Tweek, whose palms were sweating, his brow pinched in anticipation. Then, Craig waved his friends off and Butters, Token, and Clyde continued around the corner. Huh. The bell on the door sounded and in walked Craig, alone, his sights set on the blond by the counter.

“Hey, Sugar. You look lovely today.”

God, Tweek was going to fucking kill Craig. Or himself, he hadn’t decided yet. He willed the warmth on his cheeks to kindly fuck off and crossed his arms over his chest.

“I should have guessed you were coming here. What’d you do with your-... _our_ friends?” he corrected himself, because they were still his friends, too.

“They were heading to Clyde’s to play that new PS4 game, Death Stranding. They told me to say hi, though.”

A smile of relief curled Tweek’s lips. So Clyde and the rest weren’t pissed at him. However, one thing in that statement sounded off, and Tweek eyed the brunet skeptically, reluctant to find out the answer to his question.

“Death Stranding's finally out? W- Why wouldn’t you go with them and try it out?”

“Oh, that’s easy. I’d rather see you.”

Tweek walked right into that one, didn’t he? His face hot with anger, he distracted himself by waving at another group filing into the queue while speaking to Craig as coldly as he could.

“Sit your ass down by a table. I’ve got other customers to serve too, and I’m not giving you any special treatment.”

“Yessir,” replied Craig and obediently took a seat as close to the cash register as humanly possible so that he could continue his very obvious staring at Tweek.

The blond in return ignored him and took care of all the other customers before approaching Craig. _He must really be serious about all of this,_ Tweek thought, because Craig was _still_ waiting for him, despite that he should have been the first one served.

“What do you want, Craig?” he demanded, sick and tired of Craig’s games.

“Oh, I think a Cappuccino should suffice for this time-”

“No, I mean, what do you _want?_ We broke up three years ago, I’ve moved on.”

And with that said, he finally made Craig’s face fall. But instead of feeling satisfied with it, it was more like a punch to the gut. Tweek swallowed, hard.

“Oh,” exhaled the brunet, looking down at his sneakers.

He was completely defeated. Tweek quirked a brow at Craig’s sudden change in behavior, why was he being weird? And why did Tweek feel weird as well? He should be thrilled that he finally got Craig off of his high horse. Why wasn’t he?

“Who is he?” Craig asked, voice low and serious, looking up at Tweek with a cryptic glint in his eye. Tweek blinked.

“He?”

“Shit, Tweek, you’re dating a _girl?”_

Okay, what the fuck was he on about? Tweek raised his voice, frustrated.

“What? No! I-I’m not dating anyone, what are you talking about?”

Now people were looking on at them from over their coffee cups, curious. And no wonder, this was the first time Tweek had ever been this loud in his seven years of working at Tweek Bros. Besides, saying every South Park citizen loves a good drama is, frankly, an understatement.

“What are _you_ talking about? You said you had moved on!”

“That doesn’t mean that I’m **dating**!”

They had attracted a crowd at this point, that might as well be eating popcorn as they watched, and Tweek was itching to yell at them to get the fuck out of his shop. He and Craig were the ones causing a scene, sure, but that didn’t imply that anyone was welcome to listen in.

Despite Tweek’s anger, there was something oddly nostalgic about this. He and Craig didn’t fight all that much when they were together, but they definitely had their moments, and this right here felt an awful lot like one of them.

“That’s usually what people mean when they say ‘I’ve moved on’!”

“Well, how was _I_ supposed to know that?!” Tweek shouted.

Also realizing they had an audience, Craig narrowed his eyes as he scanned the room and proceeded to pull his signature move, flipping off the other customers who had paused their conversations to listen in on his and Tweek’s. Tweek watched them promptly turn their heads away and restart their discussions, and if that wasn’t comedy gold, Tweek didn’t know what was. He couldn’t help the laugh bubbling up out of him.

He doubled over laughing, gripping onto the edge of Craig’s table for support. He could hear Craig starting to snicker along, and he looked up at him, smiling so widely that his cheeks hurt. The brunet matched his expression, and although his smile was much more tame, his eyes sparkled with glee.

“We haven’t changed a thing, have we?” asked Tweek.

“Fuck no we haven’t. Who needs change, anyway?”

Eventually, they both settled down, and their quarrel finally sank in with the blond. Craig had been _jealous_, thinking Tweek had been dating someone else. For some reason, that made Tweek’s face flush. He hesitated before speaking.

“My- er, that is… My shift ends in 20 minutes. I’ll make you that Cappuccino and join you as soon as I’m done here. If… you’re still interested.”

“I’m more than interested, Babe. I’ll be here, don’t you worry your pretty little head about that.”

_Jesus_, Tweek thought, wondering if he could get burns from blushing this much. He couldn’t even look in Craig’s direction, and there might as well be hearts hovering above his head. He forgot that he had a job for two brief seconds, and double-checked Craig’s order.

“Cappuccino with foam milk, I take it?”

“Yup. You can skip on the sugar though, you’re sweet enough.”

Tweek rushed off to the relative safety behind the coffee maker at the worktop, so flustered he had to make an effort to ease his breathing. This Friday wasn’t exactly going how he had originally expected, but he couldn’t say the turnout was all that bad.

* * *

The last twenty minutes of Tweek’s shift was probably the longest twenty minutes of his life. As he worked with customer’s orders, mixing half-decent lattes and mediocre espressos, dropping them off at their designated tables, he could feel Craig’s eyes on him consistently, and it was nerve-wracking. A couple thanked Tweek for their drinks and he watched them as they walked out of the shop, hand in hand, just for a second longer than necessary. A fleeting thought amidst the chaos in his anxiety-riddled mind hit him like a bat being swung to the back of his head.

_Could he really go back to that with Craig? _

The ‘doorbell’ rang. Another employee said hi to Tweek and began working behind the counter to continue where the other left off. Tweek hung up his apron and smoothed down his messy hair, brushing off his clothes and taking a deep breath. He tried to act as blasé as possible when taking a seat by Craig’s table.

He met Craig’s eyes for the umpteenth time today and felt heat rise to his face.

“D’you um-... want another cup of coffee, Craig?”

“I could go for some coffee. But your shift is over, you just sit back and relax.”

Waving over the new barista, who eyed his co-worker with a certain glint of amusement in his eye — did _every person in South Park_ know about his and Craig’s past relationship? —, Craig ordered a Macchiato and a hot chocolate with whipped cream and marshmallows. Craig had gotten him the _one_ thing on the menu that wasn’t coffee, and Tweek fretted he might melt like an icicle in the sun over of the thoughtful gesture. He shifted in his seat, suddenly feeling very timid.

“You didn’t have to get me anything.”

“Nonsense. You think I’d take you out and not pay?” Craig smiled, earning a way-too loud gulp from Tweek, whose hands idly rotated in his lap.

“W- We’re on a date?”

“Well, Sweetheart, that’s your decision. Either way, I’m very much looking forward to hearing all about what you’ve been up to these past three years.”

Okay, so he acknowledged that he left. This brought some kind of grounding relief to Tweek, who inhaled deeply. He could do this. Reconciliation. _Reconnecting_ with Craig. It didn’t have to mean anything. They were just talking. He could do that.

“Okay, so you remember how I got this job shortly before you left?...”

And so on he went, telling Craig about everything that had gone down in perfect detail as the brunet listened attentively, his brown eyes on Tweek unabating, shining with adoration. Even as the blond got emotional, fumbling with his words and taking pauses to breathe or take an occasional sip of his chocolate, Craig had this comforting smile on his face all the same, unfaltering. That same smile from three years ago that anchored Tweek in a state of certainty, and of security.

“And yeah, so I eventually managed to stop drinking, too.”

“That’s amazing, Tweek. I’m proud of you.”

“It’s nothing,” Tweek brushed him off, feeling ridiculous.

Some people have these real, difficult issues, like alcohol or drug abuse, and here Tweek was, boasting about having stopped drinking coffee. But then, pulling him out of his racing thoughts of guilt, Craig laid one hand atop of Tweek’s on the table, stroking the back of it in a soothing manner. All of Tweek’s breath escaped him at that moment, Craig’s hand was warm and familiar.

“It _really_ isn’t. You know, when I found out it was your parents that had been encouraging your habit, I was ready to throw down.”

That elicited a giggle from Tweek, who still hadn’t removed his hand from beneath Craig’s. _Just a little longer,_ he thought.

“You were?”

“Oh, you better believe it, Baby. I was so worried, leaving you here, you gotta know that. That was one of the hardest choices I’ve ever had to make, and even when I was in Oregon, I-... I never once stopped thinking about you.”

His voice lowered, soft and genuine, a regretful frown holding his features. But when reminded of the painful memory, Tweek withdrew his hand from Craig’s, his breath hitching.

“Didn’t think about me enough to bother to text me, though, apparently.”

Craig’s face fell just then, his eyes averting from the blond’s and focusing on the table’s surface instead.

“Tweek…”

“No, please, enlighten me. Tell me _why_. I called you, texted, emailed, but on your end? Radio. Fucking. Silence. I thought you cared enough to at least try to keep in contact.”

The word vomit just kept coming, Tweek was unable to stop it. He was fucking furious yet his voice was laced in hurt, sounding weak and small and he hated it. His fists clenched under the table until his knuckles turned white, he was ready to pour Craig’s cup of coffee in his lap and walk out, but he restrained himself. He wanted to hear what excuse Craig would make up first.

“I uh-... when I moved, I… I didn’t really keep in contact with anyone.”

“Bullshit!”

“No, seriously, ask Clyde, Token, I wasn’t talking to any of them either. I thought if I distanced myself from all of you, it wouldn’t hurt as much being away from you… But I never meant to make any of you feel like I just dropped you. Least of all you, Tweek.”

Tweek wasn’t getting emotional. He _wasn’t_. Why would he be? There was nothing to get emotional about. However, he decided that he would hear Craig out, blinking away whatever he had gotten in his eye.

“Well? Don’t stop when it’s getting good.”

“C’mon, Tweek, do you think breaking up with you was easy? I felt so empty the first months in Oregon, all I could think about was you. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn’t forget you. No matter how many guys I met, no one could replace you.”

“You mean you’re not dating anyone?”

The words slipped out before Tweek allowed them to, and he kind of hated himself at that moment. Curse his big fucking mouth. But Craig’s face split into a gratified smile upon hearing the question, and he leaned forward slightly, his voice dropping to a rasp.

“No, not anymore. No one ever lasted long. And no wonder, they weren’t you,” murmured the brunet, turning Tweek into a stuttering mess, as it was a talent of his.

He reached for Tweek’s hands beneath the table and took them both in his, squeezing them with a hopeful smile.

“Look, I know sweet talk and a few hot chocolates aren’t gonna compensate for these three years, but if you let me, I’d like to try this again. I’ll always put you first, because you’re the most important thing to me, and you’re worth any sacrifices I might have to make.”

Tweek was left with his mouth slack in astonishment, his face hotter than ever, and his eyes glistening with tears. His heart pounded like crazy, trashing itself against his ribcage. It was as if his nerves were connected to live wiring that sent jolts throughout his body, and he swallowed dryly, trying to find his voice.

“Craig… I don’t want you to prioritize me over your own life,” he began and retracted his hands from Craig's, seeing a brief flash of horror flicker in hazel eyes before he cupped Craig’s face in his hands instead.

He bit back a whimper, Craig’s tanned skin was familiar and soft, and he let a thumb stroke across his cheekbone, skirt over his bottom lip. Tweek relished in the way Craig’s cheeks darkened. He finally managed to shut him up.

“You did the right thing by moving because you knew what you wanted to do and you came through with it. I’m not mad that you left me, I’m just hurt that you didn’t call. Or text. Or, hell, even _Facebook_ would do it. Just to let me know you were okay and that you didn’t forget about me.”

The tail end of his confession turned into a whisper, his voice didn't quite carry. Craig tilted his head to press a lingering kiss to Tweek’s palm.

“I could never forget about you. And I know. I know I fucked up. Big time. But that won’t happen again. And I’m really sorry. Will you give me another chance?”

Well, what was Tweek to say but yes? Nothing, that’s what. No matter how much his instincts were telling him to say no, to protect himself so that he wouldn’t get hurt again, the rest of his entire being screamed yes.

“Yes.”

“You-... _**Really**?”_ Craig exhaled, stunned, and Tweek nodded, smiling brightly at the brunet as the conflict within him finally settled.

He stopped fighting the feeling that something might go wrong and focused on how good it felt to touch Craig’s face again. To breathe him in and to look into his eyes. It all felt so fucking right, so where was the logic in pushing that away?

“Really.”

Gently grasping Tweek’s forearms, Craig was now even closer. And to think that this morning, or, scratch that, to think that _half an hour ago,_ Tweek had made up his mind about things being over with Craig. And now here they were, both boys leaning over the table with their faces mere inches apart, having completely forgotten about their surroundings. Or perhaps, _perhaps_ they just didn’t care. This was their moment, and theirs alone.

“Can I kiss- MNPH!”

Craig’s words were cut off when Tweek moved in and pressed their lips together, unrelenting and passionate. The world around them faded away as they melted against one another, lips locked and moving with fervor and emotion, because _God_, it’s been too long. Tweek doesn’t know how he has managed to function without this for so long, but now Craig was here, and Tweek felt like he was whole again. They kissed and kissed like it was the end of the world and as if every customer in the shop wasn’t currently staring at them, and they only came apart when a voice resounded through the café.

“No fucking way!”

_Oh no._ Oh shit, that’s Kenny, isn’t it? Tweek reluctantly let go of Craig to find that it was indeed Kenny who had caused a ruckus, and he held his phone up into the air, pumping his other fist in victory. Tweek put two and two together.

“I got that shit on camera, son! Just wait until the boys hear about this!”

Craig held his head in his hands and Tweek sputtered uselessly, fuming. He watched, helpless, as Kenny walked up to their table and clapped them both lightly (for him) on their backs.

“Hey, everyone, can we just take a moment to applaud my two good friends for getting back together?! C’mon, they’ve been apart for three years and they hit a home-fucking-run just now!”

_Does _everyone_ have to remind him of how long they’ve been apart?_ Tweek wondered, giving Kenny the death glare as people started clapping out of politeness. When Kenny had done an obligatory bow -- as if taking credit for everything that just happened while he wasn’t here --, Tweek hastily rose from his seat.

“**Kenny**. Give me that phone now.”

“What? Are you _crazy?_ This shit is worth gold! Sorry, buddy, but you aren’t taking anything.”

“I will destroy you.”

This wasn’t a threat, it was a promise. Realizing that the blond was indeed deadly serious, Kenny set off running, and Tweek chased after him, he’d get that little shit’s phone no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you got this far, hi, I hope you liked this chapter! The climax is coming up (in more ways than one) and should be ready for next week! I am truly grateful for all the support. :)


	3. Gratification

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig's gang convince Tweek and Craig to meet them at Tweek Bros to reunite, and when Clyde says he's happy the couple is back together again, reality hits both boys as they realize they still haven't talked about their relationship yet...
> 
> Whew! This is it, the finale of this disaster fic I took upon myself to write is finally here! And I sure hope it does the other chapters justice. This last chapter contains some juicy group chat gossip (based on how I text w my friends, yes we are all mentally 12) and banter between all the boys in Craig's gang. Oh, and some well-promised smut. And a lot of feelings. Like, a LOT. Enjoy!

Spending afternoons at Tweek Bros was quite different after that one Friday where Tweek finally got his shit together and kissed Craig, a silent promise that they would stay by each other’s side no matter what. It was about time, anyway. Tweek could never stay mad at the brunet for too long, even back when they were little.

Before, the café was just a way for Tweek to earn some extra money, and after years of assisting his parents with tasks around the shop, despite the fact that he hardly needed the job anymore, it had just become routine for him. An escape of sorts, to avoid sitting at home alone with his thoughts. A chance for him to do some good for once.

However, after the events that took place that Friday (Craig walked Tweek home and the two shared a long, heated kiss before the blonde hurried inside, his face a visible shade of crimson), Kenny had leaked the picture of their reunion to all of his 1325 Snapchat followers and Tweek awoke on Saturday morning, bombarded with a swarm of all caps- texts from his friends. Their group chat was actually slowing down his phone as he tried to get through what they had been spamming throughout the morning.

_Clydeurguy: TWEEK! KENNY JUS POSTED A PIC OF U AND CRAIG ON HIS STORY, WHAT THE FUCJ IS HAPPENING?1?! _

_T0ken: Yea, seriously, how could u not tell us first? I’m offended. _

_T0ken: But fo real, congrats. :) _

_Kennysbottom: Jeez, Tweek, that sure didn’t take long. Can’t blame u tho, Craig’s kinda hot. _

_Omgtheykilledme69: Ex-fucking-scuse me?! BUTTERS!!! _

_Kennysbottom: Hey, I’m just saying. It’s not like I’m gonna make a move on him. He’s obv sold on our social anxiety twink. Good 4 u, Tweek. _

_Clydeurguy: Y AM I THE ONLY 1 FREAKING OUT HERE?! _

_Clydeurguy: AFGFJHFKFJJG._

_Jimmy: You guys are clogging up my notifications. Leave the gays be, I’m sure they’re busy catching up if y’all catch my drift. ;) _

_T0ken: Jimmy, gross. _

_T0ken: Tweek, meet us @ TB when ur awake, ok? You’ve got a lot of questions to answer. And u 2, Craig! _

_Clydeurguy: I CAN’T FUCKIN BELIEVE THIS._

Tweek supposed he should send them a text. He clearly won’t get out of this one. Besides, it’d be nice to have the gang all back together again. And he’ll see Craig, too…

_Tweekthetwink: Okay, okay, I’ll b there in 5. U guys r more invested in our relationship than u r in video games, and that’s fucking scary. U know u added Craig back 2 this group too, right? _

_Omgtheykilledme69: Yeah?? Ofc we do? Craig’s gang isn’t the same w out Craig, after all. _

_Theleader: You guys actually woke me up w ur spam. Wow. I haven’t missed this. _

_Clydeurguy: CRAIG U SLY MOTHERFUCKER, UR HERE. ALSO, R00D. _

_Theleader: Well, I guess I don’t have much of a choice but 2 get over to Tweek Bros, right? _

_Kennysbottom: Nope. _

_T0ken: Nah, dude. We’re all waiting 4 u and Tweek. _

_Theleader: Well, I’ll b there if u r, Tweek ;) _

Tweek hid a shriek in his hand, he didn’t want to have to explain to his parents that he was fangirling at his phone because of his ex-boyfriend.

_Clydeurguy: oOOooOh._

_Kennysbottom: Aww. <3_

_T0ken: You guys r disgusting. Look forward to seeing u both. :) _

_Omgtheykilledme69: I think I speak 4 the entire group when I say we all r. Now get off ur phones and head straight down to Twink Bros. _

_Tweekthetwink: Tweek bros* _

_Omgtheykilledme69: Same shit. _

Okay, that should do it. Tweek packed his bag and jumped into the first outfit he could find, slipping out the front door after a rushed ‘morning, heading to the café, bye’ to his sleepy and confused parents.

* * *

Today would be a first in years where Tweek spends time at the coffee shop without working a shift, and the change of pace felt nice. When he arrived at the shop, he spotted Craig’s gang frantically waving him over to where they camped out in a booth. Craig was there too, smiling coyly at him at the corner of the table. He was dressed in a flower-patterned cardigan over a black tank top and a pair of stone-washed denims, and he looked extremely handsome. Tweek took a second to scan his own outfit, a little self-conscious as looking put together had totally slipped his mind in the rush of getting here. But that thought quickly went away when he met a certain pair of brown, warm eyes. Craig probably didn’t give a shit what he wore. So Tweek approached their table, only to receive a round of applause. _Oh God, why? _

“Look who decided to show up,” said Kenny with a wolfish grin, his arm draped over Butters’ shoulders, and Tweek shifted his weight uncomfortably, observing how other customers began clapping too, disoriented.

“You all have _got_ to stop making scenes at this place,” he hissed, only to earn himself a series of snickers and headshakes.

“Nuh-uh, never,” laughed Token.

Clyde chimed in helpfully, looking proud over the get-together Tweek assumed was _his_ idea.

“Yeah, did you seriously think we’d let this go uncelebrated? Now is the _perfect_ time for causing a scene. Oh, and we got you a Chai, hope that’s cool.”

“Yeah, of course, thanks. But where do you suppose I should sit?” asked Tweek, scanning the booth to not find an inch of space available. All boys before him shared a _look_, and Tweek’s brow raised in suspicion.

“... What?”

Butters laughed into Kenny’s shoulder, and Jimmy, in the other corner of the booth, pointed one of his crutches across the table, to where Craig sat.

“Oh, I think Craig saved you a seat. On lap number- n- number-... number one.”

They all nodded in encouragement, and Craig shrugged, looking pleased as punch with the suggestion. Tweek should have guessed.

“I mean, you’re more than welcome to-" the brunet began, but Tweek cut him off.

“Alright, I get it.”

He rolled his eyes and planted himself squarely on Craig’s lap to be rewarded with a quiet gasp from the other, who didn’t seem like he entirely expected the blond to go through with it. But Tweek was no coward, he thought and turned his head to give Craig a quick peck on the lips.

“Hi.”

The table broke out into a babble of hollering and wolf whistles, and if they hadn’t already gotten the attention of every single person inside the store, they sure had it now. While Craig was busy blinking in surprise -- which was so rare for Tweek to see and absolutely adorable --, Tweek hushed the rest of their friends.

“Guys, simmer down! I don’t wanna get fired because you virgins can’t shut up.”

“_**Virgins**_**_?!_**_”_ spat Kenny, while the others acted offended, except their wavering expressions gave them away.

“C-come _on_, Tweek, we all know you’re just as ecstatic as we are. Let us have our m-m-m-moment,” added Jimmy, and Clyde looked ready to say something, enthusiastically chugging his coffee in one sip. He genuinely terrified Tweek sometimes.

“Yeah, can’t we be happy that South Park’s OTP is back together?”

“Hey, slow down, we haven’t exactly discussed that part yet,” Craig’s voice suddenly resonated behind Tweek, who looked over his shoulder to meet his eyes. Craig sounded serious, but not for the reasons the blond suspected, as a smile then curled at the corners of his lips, making Tweek’s knees weak. Craig’s arms snaked around his waist to pull him flush against his chest, hugging him tight, and Tweek reflexively grabbed onto his forearms, his eyes fluttering shut.

“Not that I wouldn't _like_ to. I’m just letting you all know that me and Tweek, we’re figuring things out, so let’s not rush it,” he said that last part more to the entire group than directly to Tweek and everyone obediently settled, listening to their ‘boss’.

The way Craig could command any room was in all honesty kind of hot. Tweek swallowed, pushing those thoughts away to prevent sporting a hard-on in Craig’s lap.

“Got it,” said Token.

“Yeah, no problem, man, take as much time as you need,” Clyde mumbled, and the rest of them all nodded in agreement.

Tweek struggled to pay attention to the rest of their conversation with Craig’s body so close to his, warm and safe, so he simply smiled and enjoyed the company as he occasionally ran his hands over Craig’s arms or took a sip of his Chai. It tasted all right, not as good as when _he_ made it, but it was okay.

The gang spent the morning at Tweek Bros, happily chatting about everything and nothing. They talked about Craig’s new hipster style, about new PS4 games and how Norman Reedus was strangely hot, about what blend of coffee was superior (obviously, the only acceptable answer was Espresso) and eventually, they decided to split. Token and Jimmy were heading with Clyde back to his place to continue their Death Stranding binge, and Kenny and Butters were going back to Kenny’s to do God knows what. Tweek and Craig were invited to join Clyde, but Craig politely declined, stating that he and Tweek had some things to talk over. He squeezed Tweek’s hand while saying this, and Tweek flushed pure red, unable to do much else but nod along.

“_Talk_, huh?” Kenny chimed in, whom Butters apologized for, dragging him off and waving ‘bye’ to the rest of the group.

Clyde, Jimmy, and Token wished the pair luck and took off and Craig and Tweek were alone again… Well, _almost_. There were plenty of street pedestrians looking their way, invested in what they recognized was their favorite ship in action. It would be flattering if it wasn’t so obscurely creepy, Tweek thought. Craig’s voice sounded in his ear, low and unchaste.

“You wanna head back to my place, Sugar?”

Discount the images of what that proposal entailed flashing by Tweek’s eyes, and the blond was surprised with how easy his response came.

“Eh, let’s do mine. My parents will be over the moon when they see you. And _I_ no longer have to close the door to my room when I have people over. Besides, they’re heading out this afternoon anyway.”

Throwing caution to the wind and ignoring the pairs of eyes that were on them, he ran a fingertip down Craig’s chest, smiling coyly up at the brunet. In return, Craig grinned, batting his eyelids at Tweek in a way that had him hook line and sinker.

“Ooh, _lucky!_ I can’t wait.”

* * *

There was an obligatory awkward reunion between Tweek’s parents and Craig at Tweek's place (which mostly consisted of a lot of hugging and Richard going on about everyone’s favorite OTP being back in town) before his parents headed downtown to do their usual Satur-date night -- ugh --, and Tweek led the brunet up the stairs to his bedroom. He gestured for Craig to sit down on his bed and remained standing himself. He faced the brunet and a nest of butterflies broke out in his stomach.

“So… You wanted to talk about us?”

Craig only paused for a moment.

“Yeah, I do. I’ll be straightforward, I _want_ you, Tweek. In any way I can have you, and I’d be the luckiest guy on the Earth if you’d wanna be mine,” said Craig, grabbing Tweek’s hand and bringing it up to kiss his ring finger.

Tweek didn’t, _couldn’t_ delay his response.

“Yes! A thousand times yes, you already have me!” he cried, tears falling freely down his cheeks. But for the first time in a decade, they weren’t tears of sadness. This entire exchange felt awfully intimate, more so than any physical contact could measure up to. As if an unspoken promise was just made between them, one that was so, _so_ easy to make.

Craig laughed, a beautifully vulnerable sound, and he tugged on Tweek’s sleeve, coaxing him closer. Tweek straddled his boyfriend’s lap, crushing his mouth against his, and his hands disappeared in soft, dark locks while Craig’s found their way up beneath his shirt. His touch burned pleasantly against Tweek’s skin. Tweek’s mouth fell open and a broken whimper left his lips as Craig’s tongue delved into his mouth.

Everything else just happened naturally. There didn’t need to be any words spoken. Their lips moved fervently and hungrily as the pair made quick work of getting both’s shirts off. Although Craig got stuck on one button on the blond’s shirt, and he muttered as he tried to unhook it.

“Of course you had to wear a fucking button-up today of all days...”

“Hey, I like this shirt!” giggled Tweek, but was shut up when Craig instead ripped the button off, hoisting the piece of fabric off with surprising force and tossing it to the other side of the room.

“Y- You owe me a new top, jackass.”

“That, I do,” agreed the brunet, ignoring the insult.

Now that he had access to Tweek’s skin, his hands slid down his back and squeezed his bum, and Tweek gasped, shuddering. His hands curled into fists in Craig’s hair and twisted when Craig rolled his hips upwards, grinding up against Tweek with just enough pressure to make them both hiss out.

“C- Craig!” yelped the blond, his body rocking against Craig’s in instinct, chasing that high of having Craig pulled flush against him, and a growl erupted from within the brunet’s throat as he flipped them over, pinning Tweek down into the mattress. Kissing his way down his jawline and leaving bites all over pale skin, he elicited moans and gasps from Tweek, who was quickly coming apart.

“Fuck, Tweek, you don’t know how much I missed this.”

_I have an idea,_ Tweek wanted to say, but all that came out was a garbled moan as Craig bit down on a spot close to his collarbone, a fine mix of pain and pleasure shooting down Tweek’s spine. Tweek’s pants were uncomfortably tight, his hard-on straining against his zipper, but Craig wasted no time teasing - there would be time for that later -, he unbuckled Tweek’s belt and got his pants out of the way to then hover above the blond’s smaller, shivering frame with a dark, predatory look in his eyes. His pupils were blown, nearly swallowing the hazel irises, and he sighed.

“God, you’re beautiful, Tweek.”

This brought tears to Tweek’s eyes once more, but the blond couldn’t afford to care. He pulled Craig down into a scorching kiss and worked Craig’s zipper to pull his pants down.

“I need you inside me right fucking now, Craig,” he breathed against Craig’s lips, and Craig didn’t need to be told twice. He licked a stripe up his palm and slicked them both up, all while holding Tweek’s eyes. He took Tweek apart bit by bit as he scissored his fingers inside of him, brushing against his prostate. Tweek’s body trashed against Craig’s while he sobbed, an incoherent and quivering mess, his skin slick with a sheen of sweat. Craig knew all the right spots that drove the blond crazy, probably had them engraved in his mind.

With enough preparation, Craig pressed the tip of his cock against Tweek’s puckered hole, and he pushed inside him in one slow, smooth movement. Tweek gave a full-body shudder, body arching off the bed. His every nerve felt as if doused in liquid fire, he felt so incredibly full and he thought he might lose his mind with the intense pleasure. His hands twisted in the sheets until Craig took them in his instead, lacing their fingers together, and he kissed Tweek with fervor.

“You’re so tight, I- ah! - I never forgot this feeling. You’re so hot and tight, so fucking perfect for me.”

Tweek whimpered from the praise, using what little coherent thought he had to hoist his legs up and locking them over Craig’s strong back, licking into Craig’s mouth. The brunet bottomed out, buried to the hilt, and stilled, awaiting Tweek’s words of approval.

“Y- You can move. F- Fuck, Craig, _p-please_ move!”

_Remember what Tweek said about physical intimacy not being as strong as spoken words? Yeah, Tweek takes all of that__ back._ As Craig fucked him into the mattress, they both came undone in a matter of minutes. They would have time for slow and sweet sex too, but now it was crucial, they needed each other like they never had before. Grunts and moans spilled from Craig’s mouth and into Tweek’s, and something familiar tightened in Tweek’s stomach as Craig nailed his prostate over and over again. His head was swimming, his nails bluntly raking down Craig’s back and his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

“Fuck fuck fuck, Craig, I’m close!”

“Y-yeah, me too, Baby. C’mon then, come for me, Sweetheart.”

That sent Tweek right over the edge, his eyes squeezed shut until stars danced across his vision, and he came with a sob, chanting Craig’s name like a mantra.

Craig was not too far behind, his body spasmed as he came hard, deep inside Tweek. He collapsed onto the blond, his chest rising and falling quickly as they both came down from their high. Tweek weakly wrapped his arms around the brunet, clinging onto him like a buoy in the middle of the sea. Craig rolled off of him, gently pulling out, and he held Tweek snug against his side. They both were panting, and Craig took his time to cover Tweek’s face with languid kisses, drowning him in affection. Tweek wasn’t complaining.

“That was…”

“Yeah. Shit Craig, that was fucking insane.”

“I was gonna say.”

He kissed Tweek once more, slow and sweet, smiling against his lips.

“You know I love you, right? I love you so much, I can’t believe how lucky I am to have you.”

Craig _would_ be the one to make Tweek cry after sex. The blond sniffled, hugging Craig tightly, and he was completely convinced when answering, that waiting three years for Craig had been worth it. _He was the lucky one._

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was a journey, wasn't it? It ain't perfect, but all in all, I'm pretty happy with how things turned out for these idiot boyfriends, and I hope you are, too! Thank you all so much for all of your support, it means the world to me. <3


End file.
